


春夜宴

by YuanYangGuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuanYangGuo/pseuds/YuanYangGuo





	春夜宴

-  
是日深夜，广安宫暗门打开一条缝，一人  
以披风掩面快步而出，悄然攀上早已等候在外的马车，一路向西行去。

这人入得车内，便摘了面上遮挡，露出一张团白精明的男人面孔，正是竹先生的得力心腹，阁中人唤为“竹七”。  
今夜此行，竹七实有要务在身。  
原来五日之前，竹先生曾秘密于蘅水别院以最高规格招待一位神秘客人，夜宴戌时伊始，子时方才散去，竹七与众随侍候在门外，但听得里头传来一阵阵娇笑嬉闹，不多时门便被推开，好些着装娇艳火辣的红衣女子共同托举着一卷包裹的锦毯出来，走动颠簸间，自锦毯里头滑落下一握白发。

至于里头裹的是谁。  
这奉献早已不是第一回，众人心照不宣。

 

 

-  
紧接着，那位神秘客人走了出来。

无形张开的强大气场直压得众人牙关打颤，脊背发凉，武学修为低一些的，干脆腿一软就跪了下去。  
这一刻周遭空气高压稀薄，鞋跟叩击地面与红绸拂风的声响被拉长放大，无人敢抬头逼视他，故而无人得以窥见他的全貌。

冷汗顺着额角滑落，竹七勉强抬起眉梢，只得见一双足腕踏细跟软金履而去，长风鼓动红袍，其下大片赤裸肌肤慷慨裸露，肌理线条寸寸紧绷，既有男性的阳刚张力，又有种难言的阴柔妖娆，怪的是这二者截然不同的特质竟完美融合一体，教人为之惊艳又惶恐。

门内传来竹先生不温不火的声音：“方才所说，还请教主考量，朱某随时恭候。”

 

 

-  
浩大江湖，卧虎藏龙，其中不乏诡异神秘的教派。但对于权谋者而言，只要能从中获得力量和支持，哪怕是与这世间最危险莫测的神魔做交易，亦不惜一试。

红衣教兴起于唐朝，以其诡邪与神秘闻名天下，蛰伏延续至今，其势力早已深深渗透武林朝堂，教徒广布中外，数逾百万之众。  
更有传闻，红衣教教主阿萨辛堪破大光明真理，已到达不朽之境界，不老不死，是这世上真正的怪物。无论其武学、势力或长生不老之秘，千百年来，急于与阿萨辛结识攀附的权贵高手络绎不绝。  
但这活妖孽行踪隐秘，喜怒无常，极难接近，光是找到他，万圣阁就花费了整整八年。朱文圭心中明了，即使他结识的心愿再迫切，也作好了失败的打算。

出乎所有人意料的是，阿萨辛接纳了他奉上的“礼物” ，其后再未明确传来同意或是拒绝合作的消息。

竹先生端笔行书，稳稳写得“天下”二字，这才开口吩咐：“竹七，你走一趟。成败与否总要有个说法，顺道看看，那方思明是死是活。”

 

 

-  
马车驶入深林，依照原先探听的路线七弯八拐，惊险绝路复而豁然开朗，显露出荻花圣殿宏伟诡秘的红影。

竹七表明了身份，由使者引入殿内。

但见广厦高阁，雕梁锦披，纱幔明灯，烈火焚香。  
身着红衣的美艳女子们穿梭于珠帘后，丰乳纤腰，肌骨白腻，彼此交颈低喃嬉笑，侧目看来的眼神甜蜜又恶毒，仿佛知道他为何而来，目光透露出幸灾乐祸的嘲弄。  
更有一种令人胆寒的鳞片摩挲声如影随形。  
烛龙巨蛇塔罗马蒂自由游曳于这座圣殿暗处，莽莽不见其首尾，金红蛇眼睁合如滚滚日轮，阴冷地观察着来往其中的每一个人。

竹七目不斜视，垂着头一路跟着使者走。  
古怪的是，这路线并非通往正殿。  
很快竹七就明白过来，这是去往阿萨辛的寝殿。

即使隔得很远，他也在第一时间被空气中浓烈煽情的情欲气息深深震撼。

 

 

-  
暖红纱帐铺天盖地。

跳动烛火昏黄暧昧，隐约可见其中两个纠缠交叠的人影，一人伏于其上，挺动腰身连同床榻也冲撞得摇晃。

即使是在使者禀告了来访者之后，这场性爱也分毫未有停止的征兆，反而因下位者紧张挣扎骤然加剧，浑浊滚烫的喘息里头混入谁破碎的哭吟，肉体拍打交媾的水声响亮听得人面红耳赤，绸帛撕裂之声紧接着传来，跌宕中一只苍白的手臂垂出纱帐，无力又难耐地抠弄着床榻，留下触目惊心的划痕。

竹七认出方思明的声音，大气也不敢出，浑身僵硬地站立着，偷眼看一旁的使者，见后者一脸习以为常，更为方思明这几日的遭遇暗自心惊。

这活色生香不知多久，纱帐中一人猛地扬起脖颈，向后贴入另一人胸膛，濒死似的发出甜腻鸣泣，属于两个男人的低沉喘息骤然急促。黏腻色情的拔出声随之响起，床榻动了动，纱帐掀开一角，竹七一眼瞥见方思明撑起身体的背影，蝴蝶骨蛰伏游曳在白腻肌肤底下，侧头时白发滑落肩背，锋利眼尾烫红含泪，似痛苦也似餍足，魅惑得惊心动魄。

下一刻纱幔垂落，竹七的下巴被捏了起来，那力道分毫不收，使他几乎疑心自己的骨骼几乎要被捏碎。

他撞入一双极美也极危险的眼中。

阿萨辛低低地笑，声线柔缓又森冷：“哪只眼看他的，吾便挖了哪只眼。”

 

 

-  
你有没有闻过，精血溅在冰雪上的味道？

 

那大雪来得突然，荻花后山一夜白首。

 

方思明被狠狠压在身下，垫枕着猩红长袍，发尾铺散开，业火红莲丝白蕊，就这么盛开在天地冰雪之上，赤裸肌肤因性欲与冰冷微微泛着粉腻，两粒嫩乳被吮舔得红肿，未拉断的银丝自乳头上勾连下来，濡湿又色情。

他从未试过这个……欢愉也好，寒冷也好。自小就学着讨好，男人女人，颠鸾倒凤，本该深谙此道。可如今真正展露在心上人眼前，那些肮脏、卑劣、谄媚的把戏，从他知觉里连根拔起。

突然就……什么都不会了，整个人茫然失措，神识重新成了痴顽的孩子，什么都不晓得。只好蜷缩起身子，承受身上那男人狂猛的冲撞，发出轻而破碎的小小咽声。

阿萨辛低头含住他的耳尖，低柔呢喃：“里头又湿又热，紧得很……”  
方思明睁大了湿红的眼睛，摇着头，要他别说。

“明儿绞得这样厉害，天生就为吾准备好了……是不是？”

销魂穴教那孽根凿捣得狠了，猛地搅紧抽搐，阿萨辛捏过他下巴细细欣赏他每一分毫的神情变化，这才慈悲地松开手许他弓起身子贴入胸膛，额头紧紧抵着颈窝，放弃似的折颈哭吟，模样像极了受难濒死的鹤鸟。

快要，就要……

阿萨辛却在这时从他体内抽身出来，拍了拍男人白嫩的屁股，将穴口的精血用指尖勾起来，抹在他挺立的柔嫩性器上。

受不住的……  
方思明浑身无一处不在颤栗，无意识地要向前爬行，再次被捞入怀中时耻得闭上眼。  
哪里能……受得这个？

阿萨辛却不让他并拢双腿，任凭黑发与白发垂落红袍翻滚交缠，手掌握住腿根更用力地打开，看着那被肏开的、水津津的蜜穴，似是有了意识般饥渴地自行蠕动收缩着，淫水汩汩蜜出来，洇在洁净的雪地上。

阿萨辛始终在看他。  
自方思明出现在他眼前那一刻起，如遇神迹的迷恋与痴狂再未从他眼底消散。

他看着他用失神的眸子寻找自己，舌尖渴望地舔过嘴唇，被情欲折磨得扭动身体，挣动着小声呜咽。

难受，好难受……

方思明颤抖着伸出手，将手指插入自己的小穴里用力抠挖止痒，舌尖舔舐下唇，脸上仍旧是茫然的神色，毫无意识自己在做什么，渐渐地眯起灿金眼睛，喘息急促而甜腻，露出隐隐约约的，痛苦又快乐的神色。

色得很。

阿萨辛低低笑起来，捉住他的手，一卷红袍将人抱起来，手掌贴合脊背，顺肌理寸寸爱抚而上，张口饮下自他口中哺来的酒，温热气息裹挟亲吻熨帖他眼尾眉梢，爱怜之意点滴至漫溢。

“明儿，色得很呢……”

 

 

-  
连日来几乎无间断的性爱，使得方思明神志陷入恍惚。

他双乳硬挺，肚子鼓胀，盛满了那个男人的精液，阴穴被肏弄得熟烂软糯，弄一弄便湿漉漉的，蠕嗫收缩着等待下一次狂猛的冲撞掠夺。

他们缠绵在一起，好似两条缠绕的蛇，恨不得绞死对方。他分不清究竟此刻是白天还是黑夜，自己是醒着还是在梦里，到后来，连呼吸都得小心，随时都有可能再度被灭顶的痛苦与欢愉整个夺走感官。

有时那个男人会停下来，将他抱在怀里，如同悲悯的神明，爱怜地抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的眉眼与嘴唇，俯身在他耳边低柔呢喃，念他的名字，他们的名字，说些古老的故事，字字句句，实如蛊惑。

“汝与吾一样……阴阳合和，乃超越众生之完美。”那个男人如是低语，分毫不掩饰言辞间的愉悦与兴奋，“吾秉持大光明之义，超脱于轮回之外，孤独等待千年，终于得见，终于得见……”

他拉过他的手，引着他探向双腿之间。  
指尖触摸到男性硬挺昂扬的性器。  
再往下，便是他也十分熟悉的、湿热的阴穴……

方思明不可遏制地浑身颤抖起来。

 

 

-  
他忽然想起，春夜宴上第一次见到这个名为阿萨辛的男人。

垂幕织绣红莲，他自漫天业火中垂眸看他，好似悯怜众生的冰冷神像。

他本以为那会是同样肮脏又直白的垂涎目光，和从前那些义父结识的人一样，男男女女，不过是贪图他这幅皮相。

但阿萨辛看着他，目光先是一痛，继而有甚么更为明亮而深沉的情感在内里被点燃，逐渐热烈焚烧成狂喜与痴迷，仿佛终于找到世间唯一的珍宝。  
方思明从没有在任何人那里得到过这样的注视，这样的感情，他几乎要站立不住，浑身颤栗，退后一步，下意识想要逃。

可又……逃得去哪里。

“阿……阿萨辛……”他喃喃，仿佛念着甚么需要虔诚祷颂的密语，不知是苦痛还是欢愉的泪水滚滚而落。

他朝他伸出手。

用尽了将死者往生的所有力气，抓住这近在咫尺的劫难与救赎。


End file.
